Three Kisses
by TheCoffeeFox
Summary: Three times that Gunter kisses Gwendal. Gunter/Gwendal.


THREE KISSES

The first time Gunter kissed him it was at the Maou's birthday party. Gwendal was surprised when he suddenly had a lapful of lavender and white, even more so when arms were thrown around his neck and lips pressed to his. The kiss was held until Gunter finally had to break away to breathe. He then gasped a little giggle, nuzzled his head to Gwendal's shoulder and passed out.

The dark haired mazoku hadn't been able to do anything but blink and hold on. The incident only passed without uncomfortable questions for several reasons. The first being that Gunter was obviously not sober, the second was he could not even recall the event the next morning, and lastly he had also kissed Yuuri Heika, The Great Sage, and a very startled Huber before settling into Gwendal's lap.

It was fortunate the advisor had saved Gwendal for last. Wolfram of course, was ready to flambé him for his over friendly advances toward his fiancé. The fact that he was snuggled in the blonde's eldest brother's lap was the probably only thing that saved him. Wolfram couldn't hit one without hitting the other.

The second time Gunter kissed him was just after a difficult meeting of the ten nobles. The advisor and the general had been the last to leave the room in an attempt to put some distance between themselves and the other nobles in the halls. Gwendal had kept his temper throughout the meeting but didn't trust himself not to give Waltrana a well-deserved beating if he met him alone.

The Von Voltaire lord was very fond of his niece and did not appreciate anyone insinuating that she was anything but the sweet adorable child everyone loved. The idea that Greta was a spy for anyone (besides Anissina) was ridiculous. The Maou had also taken offense but Wolfram's uncle had apologized before the water dragons appeared. Gwendal was certain Von Bielfield had been baiting the king.

While he was lost in thought, Gunter slipped close and laid a hand on his arm. The advisor smiled sweetly when questioning blue eyes focused on him. He then whispered, "You did well Gwendal", and swift chaste kiss brushed his lips before the beauty glided away.

The third time Gunter kissed him, Gwendal was more prepared to deal with the situation.

He was in his office working diligently on the piles of necessary paperwork it took to run a country. A lavender head, bearing a loaded tray, appeared in his doorway and invited himself in.

Months had passed since the last incident and Gwendal had finally noticed how often the other man watched him. Glances at the dinner table, smiles in the hall, and the occasional cup of tea when he needed it the most, Gwendal had never realize just how often Gunter fluttered in and out of his presence.

He watched lavender silk tresses fall forward as the advisor bent to set the tray on his crowded desk. There was a slight pause as the errant strands were tucked behind an ear, then Gunter straightened and leaned toward Gwendal. The dark haired man waited until soft lips touched his before he wrapped an arm around a narrow waist and pulled the other mazoku into his lap. The general took full advantage of his captive's startled gasp to deepen the kiss.

After a moment he felt Gunter melt against him and arms encircle his neck. He let their tongues duel a moment before sliding a hand up to the clasp on the advisors cloak. A quick twist had the material pooling over the chair arm and onto the floor. Deft fingers then slid over buttons on the white tunic to reveal a slender neck and collarbone.

Gwendal began a trail of small kisses down from the beauty's mouth until he reach the pale skin usually hidden behind the tunic collar. Gunter moaned and wiggled in the general's lap. Suddenly Gwendal found himself shoved back. His surprise was short lived as Gunter forcibly removed his cravat, unbuttoned his shirt, and ripped the tie from his hair. Lips found his again as fingers sank into dark locks and the passion behind it had him gripping the man in his lap with crushing force.

A delighted squeal finally broke them apart. Their vision was still blurred as they looked up for the source of the distraction. Gunter immediately turned bright red and Gwendal was sure he was blushing as well. Standing just inside the doorway Lady Cecile was beaming at her eldest son. "M-mother…" He stammered.

"Oh, don't let me interrupt! Please continue! I just stopped by to see if you wanted to have tea with me, but I see that you're busy. I'll see you both at dinner. Have fun!" She gushed then turned and sashayed out, locking the door behind her.

Gwendal groaned and dropped his head onto the shoulder of the man in his lap. Neither mazoku was looking forward to dinner. Gunter sat still contemplating the humiliation they would face and finally decided he was going to make it worth his while. Threading his fingers back into soft dark hair he encouraged Gwendal to lift his head then began to once again kiss him senseless.


End file.
